


Solitary

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Solitary

Severus was quite glad Potter's birthday fell over the summer holidays. He could ensconce himself in his Muggle house, refuse _the Daily Prophet_ , and avoid all mention of the Boy Who Lived.

It hadn't been bad before the boy arrived at Hogwarts. There was always an article celebrating the day of his birth but no photos or information about his whereabouts. 

Now, there were photos of him shopping in Diagon Alley, tall and broad shouldered.

Yes, it was a very good thing Potter was nowhere near Severus for his seventeenth birthday because Severus wasn't sure he'd be able to resist.


End file.
